Daydreamer
by journey maker
Summary: Joey dreams of someone coming and rescuing from his pain and anguish, who will help him? rated for violence, abuse, rape, swearing and maybe a lemon or two. OC Characters are mine....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_If anyone out there has ever been in a situation where all you had was your dreams to count on and nothing else well you might understand Joey Wheeler's plight. You see his dreams were the only thing that kept him going when everything else around him was falling apart. There is his story………._

Joey Wheeler seemed like a typical teenager, except for one thing, he was living a lie. To his friends his life was a normal as theirs was, but he had another life that he kept hidden even from his closet friend. You see, Joey was being beaten and abused by his alcoholic father. Frank Wheeler was a pillar in the eyes of his peers, but he had a secret life that no one knew, he was a damn drunk that beat and abused his own son.

It all started when his wife of fifteen years up and left him and Joey and took their three year old daughter with her when Joey was only six. Mary had enough of Frank's filthy mouth and his abusive ways. So one day she up and packed things for her and Serenity and ran off to America to live with her sister. She left in the dead of night when Frank was working and Joey was asleep. It wasn't until his father grabbed him and threw him out of bed the next morning that Joey knew that they were gone. That was the beginning of his double life. From that day forth, Joey had to be just a little faster and move swifter to keep away from his father's fists and the beer bottles that he would throw at him.

Joey would always be the last to shower at Gym so that no one would see the bruises on his back from where his father would hit him with either his fists or the belt. All Joey had now was his dreams of another life with a father that loved him. Why couldn't he have that life instead of the one he really lived? Everyday was a chore just to get out of bed and shower and get ready for school and not to scream when the water hit his bruised and beaten body. Getting dresses for school was another chore that he hated, hell he would rather lay in bed then tortured himself by putting on clothes that would rub on his poor back.

He would laugh and joke around with his friends as if nothing was wrong, when deep inside him was dying a little bit every day. He knew that when he got home from school everyday, he would have to endure yet another round of hell from his father. Hell it wasn't his fault that his mother and sister left shit he wished he could too, where would he go that his father wouldn't find him and drag him home for another beating? Who could he tell about his abuse and why would they believe him, his father was such a well liked man in town. Joey would think maybe one day he would hit me so hard that I would die and wouldn't have to deal with this hellish life anymore.

One day while he was sitting outside during lunch, which he rarely ate because he had no money, he would sit and daydream about a life where there would be no pain and where he would have everything he ever wanted. He wanted more then anything to have his mother and sister back home, but then he would come back to reality and he would think to himself why, why me? If only there was someone he could talk to, tell them about what was happening maybe it would stop, but whom, who could he trust not to tell his father? Who? Who would care enough to want to get involved in this mess that he called his life?

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

One day there were two new kids that came to Domino High, they were twins, David and Danielle Haggerity. Joey had almost convinced himself to commit suicide, because he didn't know how much more of this life he could take, when he saw her. She was standing alone by the same tree that he like to sit under and she looked so lost. Joey took a chance and went over to her and he said "hi, my name is Joey Wheeler."

The girl smiled at him and stuck out her hand and said "my name is Danielle Haggerity." There was something different about this girl and it intrigued him so much that he wanted to get to know her better, so he sat down and she did too. At first she was really quiet, but then what she said made him flinch when she said "how long has the abuse been happening to you?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "I don't know what you're talking about." Danielle didn't say anything for awhile and then she said "you know there are places that can help you if you want help." Then what Joey said sent shivers down her spine "who in the hell would want to help me? Hell, I'm not worth bothering about." That's when Danielle slapped Joey across the face and she said "not with that attitude you're not. Listen as long as you wallow in self-pity nothing is going to help but if you start standing up for yourself the world can be your oyster."

Joey didn't understand what she meant by that last statement and the look of wonderment on his face made her smile and then she explained what she meant and he still couldn't believe that someone would want to get mixed up in his life. Danielle then touched his face and whispered "if you ever need someone to talk to just call me and she gave him her phone number and then she got up and walked over to some guy who looked a lot like she did, maybe he was her brother. Joey stared at the number before he put it in his pocket. The bell rang for the next class and he got up and walked to class.

That afternoon as he was walking home, Joey thought of the conversation he had with Danielle and he wondered if there really was someone out there that would listen to him. He hurried home and when he got there he noticed that his father's truck wasn't in the parking place. Thinking that he was safe, he opened the door and when he turned around to close it he was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

When he came to his head hurt and when he touched it he found blood on his hand. Joey gently got up and walked to the bathroom and placed a washcloth on the back of his head and walked back to the living room to see if anything was taken. What he found was that the television and stereo had been stolen and he knew that his father would blame him and he would be in store to yet another beating, so he went to his room and took a change of clothes and went out the back door and ran. He ran as if the devil was on his tail and he didn't stop till he was out of breath.

Joey saw an abandoned house and he went inside and sat down to think about where he was going to go next. His head hurt terribly and then all of a sudden he passed out. When his father came home and found that his house had been robbed he called the Police and after they filled out the report he wondered where that no good for nothing son of his was? Frank shrugged his shoulder and went out to get something to eat and when he got home and Joey still wasn't there he called the Police and reported his son had runaway. When they brought him home he would be getting a thrashing that was for sure.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When David and Danielle were going home that afternoon she told her brother about Joey and how he was probably being abused at home and how he was in denial about it. David told his sister, "until he can admit it to himself that wasn't much that anyone could do for him unless his father was caught beating him." She knew what her brother was right, but it still bothered her and she wished she knew how to help Joey.

Jack and Linda Haggerity moved to Domino from New Jersey because he got a better paying job at Kaiba Corp. He was the head of Security, he was an ex-Marine who was trained in hand to hand combat and was lethal with not only his hands but he feet too. That evening at dinner, their father asked how their first day at school was. David told him "about some jerk by the name of Seto Kaiba and then it hit him, he was the one his father was working for" and Jack smiled at him and asked "why is he such a jerk?"

David said "he thinks he is the only person on this earth, but I have news for him he isn't!" Linda started laughing and then she noticed that Danielle was awfully quiet and asked her why?" Danielle looked at her brother and he gave her the signal to talk about that guy at school. Danielle then said "I met this guy and he has been abused and I think it is his father, but he's in denial and won't talk about it. I know that he's probably scared but I only wish that I could have helped him. I gave him our phone number in case he needs help and I hope that you're not mad at me for doing that."

Linda took her daughters hand in hers and told her "honey I hope that he does call and ask for help, but until he admits it even you or your father or I can do anything to help. Maybe he will call before it is too late. Danielle thanked her parents for being so understanding and they finished their dinner and she and her brother did the dishes and then went to their rooms to do their homework and went to bed. Before she went to sleep Danielle said a prayer that God would give Joey the strength to ask for help. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Joey came to he saw that it was already night and then he remembered running away and he lay down and closed his eyes and asked "please God, help me." Then he went to sleep and would worry about what to do in the morning.

Frank Wheeler was sitting in his chair watching television drinking his fourth beer and seething with anger wondering where his no good for nothing son was and then he smile thinking that when he got home he would give him a beating that he would never forget. By the time he had his sixth beer; he had fallen asleep and dropped the bottle on the floor.

When Joey opened his eyes it was morning and he was cold and hungry. He sat up and his head really hurt badly and when he tried to stand up he got really dizzy. Joey sat back down until the nausea went away and he got up carefully and left the old house and decided not to go home he walked to school. When he got there he was one of the first ones there and he went to the Gym and took a shower and changed clothes and went to wait for his friends to get there.

As Joey sat there, he saw Danielle and some guy and he decided to ask her about getting some help but was so scared to. Danielle saw Joey and she asked her brother to come and meet him. Danielle introduced her brother to Joey and as they shook hands, Joey's friends came and he knew he couldn't ask for help in front of them so he just kept quiet maybe he would talk to her later.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

While school was in session, the Principal got a visit from the Police. They were asking about Joseph Wheeler. They wanted to know if he was in school today. Principal Williams asked his Secretary to "call and ask Joseph Wheeler to come to the Office." When his name was called over the P.A. System telling him to go to the Office, well he got really scared and he got up and went to the Teacher and she gave him a pass, but he didn't go to the Office he went to hide hoping that no one would find him, but guess what, someone did and that someone was Seto Kaiba. "What the hell are you doing?" Seto asked him.

Joey had tears in his eyes and was terrified to tell him or anyone else what had been happening to him, so he tried to get around Seto but he blocked his way and he then asked Joey again "what are you doing, and if you don't tell me the truth I'll knock it out of you." Joey flinched when Seto said about hitting him and that bothered Seto because he was only kidding with him. "Joey want is the matter, and please tell me the truth" Seto said.

Joey slid down the wall and sat down on the floor and tears were running down his face and then he looked up at Seto and he said "my father is a damn drunk and he beats the hell out of me and I have no place to go that he won't get me back and if he does I'll get beaten all the harder."

Just then the door opened and Joey crawled into the corner and rolled into a fetal position. Danielle ran into the room and when she saw that guy standing over Joey she ran up to him and threatened him bodily harm if he hurt Joey. She then went to Joey and wrapped her arms around Joey and calmly said "Joey, I will get you out of here and I will have my dad help you if you want."

Joey looked at her and then he said "don't be mad at Seto, he is only trying to help me like you, but I'm afraid for both your lives if you get between me and my father." Danielle then stood and held out her hand to Seto and said "I'm Danielle Haggerity and we need to get Joey out of here before the Police find him and takes him back to his father, will you help us?"

Seto took out his cell phone and called someone named Roland and told him to get to the east entrance of the High School and bring the head of Security with you. Joey Wheeler is in need of help and don't tell anyone where your going. Help will be here in three minutes. We need to get out of here and over to the east side of the school without being seen" Seto said.

They helped Joey stand and as he touched his back Joey cried out and when Seto lifted his shirt they saw the bruises and scars and as Seto gently pulled his shirt back down he whispered "this will never happen to you ever again, I promise." Danielle kissed Joey's cheek and she then opened the door a crack to make sure that no one was there and then with Seto's help they made it to the east side and there was a large man and her father. Roland and her father ran over and Roland picked up Joey and Jack took both Danielle and Seto swiftly to the waiting limo and they sped away.

When they got to Kaiba Corp, they rushed Joey to the Hospital and the Doctors examined Joey and found that he had been beaten repeatedly and had at one arm broken once and it had been left to heal on its own. They took photos of the bruises on Joey's back and the Doctor wrote what they found when they took x-rays of his arms and legs, then Seto contacted his Attorney and had him find a Judge who would come there and listen to what Joey would say and find out if they could have his father arrested for his abuse.

While Joey was being examined by the Doctor, Jack was talking to his daughter and "when she told him that she had thought that Seto was hurting Joey and that she threatened him." Jack wanted to laugh but didn't. Danielle then told him that "she didn't care if he was angry with her, but she wasn't going to let anyone hurt Joey ever again." What they didn't know was that Seto had heard what they were talking, and he was going to thank her and her father for helping him and Roland get Joey to safety.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto stood listening to this man and that young girl that helped to get Joey to safety, when Roland walked up behind Seto and he was ready to go give the man the riot act, when Seto held up his hand silencing him. They stood there listening when the girls cell phone started ringing and when she flipped it open she said "dad it's mom."

Danielle pushed the talk button and before she could say one word she held the phone away from her ear and all three men could hear a woman yelling "Danielle Elizabeth Haggerity where the hell are you young lady?" Jack took the phone and said "honey she's with me and she's fine, I'll explain later." Then he pushed the end button and that's when Seto said "could you explain it to me now."

Both Danielle and her father spun around and went into defense stance and when Jack saw who it was he said "it's alright." Jack then put his arm around his daughter and faced his boss. "Mr. Kaiba please excuse my daughter she was just trying to help out a friend, and got caught up in this whole ugly mess."

Roland then said "sir what are you planning to do about this?" Seto then looked from father to daughter and he turned to Roland and he said "give him a huge raise and applaud her for what she did today, she actually thought that I was trying to hurt Joey and threatened to beat me bodily harm and I believe she could do it, isn't that right Mr. Haggerity?"

Jack faced his boss and he told him "yes she could. I've taught both my son and daughter and my wife to defend themselves in the art of hand to hand combat. They all have been registered with the Police Department in California because their hands and feet are lethal weapons."

Just then the Doctor came to find Seto and told him "Joey is awake and he wants to see you and someone by the name of Danielle." Seto looked at her and said "come on, maybe he is willing to trust us enough to tell us the truth." All of them walked into the room and Danielle and Seto went over to the bed and Seto touched Joey's face and that's when Danielle knew that he loved Joey. Joey opened his eyes and he looked at Seto and whispered "where am I?"

Seto told him and then Joey started crying "you two are going to be in danger if my dad finds out that you two helped me." That's when Jack spoke up and Danielle told Joey "this is my father, please tell him everything so that he can help you." Joey looked at the mountain of a man who stood behind his daughter and when he looked at her Joey could see the love of a father and he then started talking. When he was done, Roland, Jack, Seto and Danielle were all ready to go find that bastard and rearrange his body piece by bloody piece. Seto then told Joey "go back to sleep and remember no one can find you here so you're safe."

Danielle stood looking at her new friend while her father his boss and that other man left the room to talk. "How the hell are we going to find this monster and put an end to all of his torture of Joey?" Seto asked. Jack looked at the young man who was his boss and saw tears in his eyes and knew that he loved Joey and he decided right then and there that he would find that bastard and erase him from the face of the earth and make him feel every pain that he caused his son.

Roland then spoke up and said "sir, will you trust us enough to believe that we can get the job done with out leaving a trace that it had anything to do with Kaiba Corp?" Seto smiled at the man who almost raised him and his brother and he said "Roland I'd trust you with our lives and you know it, just both of you be careful because both of you have families to go home to" and he looked at Jack and said "I wouldn't want to have to face your wife with the news that something happened to her husband." That caused the three of them to laugh out loud. Then Roland and Jack walked off and Seto went back inside the room and sat down next to Danielle and he whispered "he means the world to me and nothing can happen to him."

Danielle looked at Seto and asked him "does he know how you feel about him?" Seto shook his head no, and then he said "but when he wakes up I intend on telling him how I feel."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

While Seto and Danielle were waiting for Joey to wake up, things were happening that would have lasting effects on everyone. Someone had seen them sneaking Joey out of school and had gone to the Principal's Office to report it and the Police were notified who in turn not knowing that Joey's father was as they say, the bad guy told him and it infuriated him so that he decided to take things into his own hands and he found out that David Haggerity was the girls brother and he laid a trap to catch David and use him as a pawn in this in order to get his son back. Now to initiate the first step in his monstrous game, he call "Mrs. Haggerity and told her that if she ever wanted to see her son again, give her husband a message, Joey was to be brought to the old mill on the outskirts of town and left and her son wouldn't be harmed but if they tried to trick him then her son was a good as dead."

Jack and Roland were at Kaiba Corp in the Security Room trying to find out more about this Wheeler man, when his phone rang and it was his wife. Linda told her husband what the caller said "Jack I'm scared, what if he is crazy enough to actually hurt David?" Jack told his wife that "he would get their son back and for her not to worry, then he said something that only they understood, he said send in the clowns" and Linda replied "there're already here." The phone went dead and Jack turned it off.

"That son-of-a-bitch has my son and wants us to trade him for Joey, but you know what, he's already as good as dead. Have you ever heard of the Night Crawlers?" Jack said. Roland's face went white as a sheet, and he said "yeah, are you one of them?"

Jack then said "this has just become personal and I need you to go and make damn sure that nothing happens to either Joey, Seto or my daughter because I'm going to go squish a cockroach." Then Jack left the room and Roland hurried back to the Hospital to make sure that the kids were alright.

When Roland got back to the Hospital there was a woman waiting for him and she said "my name is Linda Haggerity, my husband wants me to stay with our daughter till he contacts us." Roland took her to Joey's room and when the door opened and Danielle saw her mother standing there, she ran to her and with tears in her eyes she said "what's wrong?"

Linda told her daughter "David is in trouble and your father has gone to bring him home." Just then they heard "God, does my father have him?" Joey asked. Seto stood and went to Joey and lowered the rail and held him in his arms as he started crying "why, why is this happening?"

Linda went over to the bed and she took Joey's hand in hers and said "honey, sometimes people do things that we don't understand, but what I do know is that your father has crossed the line between life and death and if he hurts my son your father is a good as dead." Danielle started singing a song that her mother taught her and her brother when they were little and they always sang it whenever they were worried about their father. As Danielle sang Linda joined her and they sang, "I Believe"

I believe for every drop of rain that falls, a flower grows  
And I believe that somewhere in the darkest night a candle glows  
I believe for everyone who goes astray  
Someone will come to show the way  
Yes I believe, Oh I believe  
I believe above the storm the smallest prayer will still be heard  
I believe that someone in the great somewhere hears every word  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe

As they sang tears flowed down the faces of Roland, Seto and Joey. When they were through both Linda and Danielle held each other and Linda whispered to her daughter "daddy coming home with your brother."

Jack had gone home and got everything that he needed for this mission and as he stood there looking around his house he closed his eyes and then he smiled as he remembered the day he asked his beloved wife to marry him and what she did when she first found out what he did for a living and how she stood face to face with him and said "you come home safely to me do you hear me Jack Haggerity!" Jack then said out loud "I'm coming for you Wheeler you sick bastard and when I find you I will make damn sure that you will wish you were never born!!!!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Frank Wheeler was so frantic to get his son back that he really did the most stupidest thing, he kidnapped David Haggerity. Frank had used chloroform to knock David out and he has him in at an old house tied up and gagged. David finally came to and he knew that he was in danger and needed to be really careful because when he looked at the man he knew that his was so unstable that he could go off at a drop of a hat. David tried to get his hands untied without letting the man know what he was doing.

Frank turned around and noticed that the young man was awake and he walked over and demanded to know where he son was? David didn't know what the hell the man was talking about, son he didn't know who his son was, then Frank said "tell me where Joey is or I swear I'll beat it out of you." David remembered when his sister introduced him to a guy named Joey, could he be the one that this crazy man was talking about? When David didn't answer him, Frank doubled up his fist and hit David in the face and bloody his mouth, then he asked him again "where is my son?"

"Listen you crazy bastard, I don't know your son or where he is!" David yelled at him. Frank hit him again and this time he broke David's nose and he was about to hit him again when David shouted "I swear I don't know any Joey." Frank then started laughing manically and he then he smacked David several times till his face was a bloody mess and he passed out. Frank screamed at him to wake up! Then he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. If Joey tells that I've been hitting him they'll send me to jail and that will never happen. Frank yelled as he slammed his hand into the wall.

Jack let his instincts take over and he actually started searching for places where this madman might have his son. He found two places where he might be and Jack went in search for this man who has his son. The first place he searched was empty and as he was on his way to the other place his cell phone rang and it was his wife, she said "momma bears waiting" and Jack smiled to himself as he replied "daddy's coming home soon."

Danielle smiled when she heard what her mother said to her father and a tear ran down her face. Seto put his hand on her arm and she smiled and said "soon it will be over." Joey then opened his eyes and he said "what's going on, please tell me the truth." Danielle went over to her mother while Seto talked to Joey. "Your father must be really out of his mind because he has taken Danielle's brother hostage and saying if we don't turn you over to him he will kill him." Joey said "let me go and no one will get hurt please."

Linda then went over to Joey and said "listen to me, your father is a very frantic and dangerous man and even if we did as you asked he would still kill my son and you too. My husband is out looking for them and he is the best man for this kind of job and believe me that my son is going to be alright, but I can't say what will happen to your father." Joey closed his eyes as he said to her "I hope that he dies and goes to hell where he belongs."

David came too again and this time the crazy man wasn't anywhere around and he started trying to get the ropes loose again. As he struggled to get the ropes off his head hurt terribly but he couldn't stop he had to get the hell away from this psycho before he kills him. Frank was in the other room getting drunk drinking beer laughing about how he was going to beat his damn no good for nothing son for running away and then he heard a noise from the other room and getting up he grabbed a baseball bat and went to see what was the matter. Frank found David had tipped over the chair trying to get untied and he picked up the chair and sat it back down and then he said "I guess I'll have to teach you to disobey me you little freak" and then he started hitting David with the bat again and again. All of a sudden the front door burst open and Jack ran into the house and heard the muffled scream of his sons."

Jack kicked the door open and he grabbed the bat from Franks hands and started hitting him with it till he broke every bone in his body and then he kept hitting him till he busted his head open and his brains started coming out. David screamed "dad stop he's dead, dad please stop!" Jack came back to reality and dropped the bat and went over to his son and untying him he carefully lifted him into his arm and carrying him out of that hellhole and put him into the truck and going back inside Jack made damn sure that Frank was dead then he pour gasoline all over the house and as he walked out the door he set the place on fire ran back to the truck and drove straight to the hospital to get get his son medical attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Before Jack took David to the Hospital, he made damn sure that no one would be able to find out who killed Wheeler, he poured gasoline over the body and the room and then as he left the house he struck a match and threw it inside and the house went up in fire.

Jack went back to the truck and there sat his son, beaten so badly that his eyes were swollen shut, his jaw had been broken, one of his collar bones was broken and as he fastened the seat belt and started the truck, he called his wife and told her "we're coming to the hospital, David needs medical attention and have medical personal waiting." When he pulled in front of the hospital there was his wife and Roland, and when Linda saw how bloody her husband was she thought that he was hurt too, but he said "get David to Emergency he needs to be seen by a Doctor, he's been beaten by a baseball bat and he's in really bad shape." Linda went with her son, while Roland took Jack to where he could get cleaned up and then they went to Emergency so he could wait with his wife.

While Jack was cleaning up "he told Roland what happened and not to worry, no one would be able to find out who killed Wheeler." Roland then took Jack to the Emergency Room so he could wait with his wife to find out how their son was. Then Doctor came out and told them "your son is very lucky to be alive, he has suffered a terrible trauma and he is in a medical induced coma, we've done all we can now it's all up to him and God whether he comes around. The Doctor walked back to check on his patient.

Linda started crying and Jack held her and tears ran down his face as he looked at Roland. Roland then bowed his head and he prayed "please help this young man get better, he needs your strength and love to get through this terrible time. Amen." Roland then left them alone and he went to see how Joey and the others were. As he walked into the room where Joey was, he saw that all of them were asleep and in a way he was glad, because he didn't know how to tell Joey about his father. Seto opened his eyes and quietly asked "what's wrong?" They walked outside and Roland told him what had happened and Seto leaned against the door and he whispered "it's over, now he can get better."

Danielle woke up and when she opened the door she heard what they were talking about and when she heard that her brother was hurt she went to Roland and asked "where are they?" Roland told her and she took off running till she came to the Emergency and found her parents. Together they sat holding each other praying that their son and brother would get better. They waited there for six hours and then the Nurse came and told them "your son will be alright. He came to but he will have to stay here for another two months till he is completely healed, I'll take you to see him but only two at a time." That's when Seto and Roland came in and Roland told the Nurse "they all can go in and see how David is doing, is that clear?" The Nurse smiled at him and said "perfectly" and they followed her to the room where their son was. Then Seto and Roland went back to see how Joey was, and they found him sitting up and as they walked in he asked "is it all over?"

Seto sat down on the side of the bed and he whispered "yes it's over, but your father is dead." Joey closed his eyes and then he said "it's about time that bastard got what was coming to him." Seto nor Roland ever told Joey who killed his father so that if the Police asked him Joey wouldn't have to lie and say that he didn't know, so they kept it from him for his own good. So when Joey got better he went to live at Seto's.

Seto made sure that the Hospital bill for David's care was taken care of and at first Jack wouldn't accept it till Seto explained "listen, Joey and I have feelings for each other and if he had died then I wouldn't of been able to tell him, so please let me help you because of what you did made it possible for us to be together." Jack then held out his hand and they shook and he said "in that case I will accept your help, and congratulations on finding someone to spend your life with."

While David was in the Hospital, Seto made arrangements for Linda to be able to stay there in the room with her son and he asked "if Danielle could stay at the Manor during the day so that she wouldn't have to be alone while Jack was at work, then she could go home with her father at night?" Linda and Jack talked about it and then they asked Danielle about it and she was glad not to have to be alone and so that was the arrangement that they had.

Everyday Danielle would go and spend time with her mother and brother and then when she was ready to leave, Roland would go and drive her to the Manor. She had fun staying there because she really liked Seto, Joey and Mokuba.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

The Police wanted to talk to Joey about his father's death and Seto went with Joey when he went to talk to the Police. The Officer asked Joey "where he was on the day his father died?" Joey then told the Officer "that he was in the hospital because of the beating his father gave him and if he didn't believe him to talk to Doctor Hamilton." When the Officer determined that Joey wasn't the one who killed his own father they thought that it must have been someone who had a grudge against him and closed the case.

David was getting better and the Doctor removed the wire from his mouth and he was able to eat soft food and as the Doctor said "if you continue to improve in three weeks you'll be able to go home." Linda knew that it was bothering her husband because he had to kill that man, but if he didn't their son would be dead now and she cornered Jack one day and told him "honey, you did what you had to in order for our son to live, and you stopped Joey from having to endure being beaten by that monster anymore." Jack loved his wife because she kept him grounded and he held her and whispered "I love you lady" and he kissed her passionately and one thing lead to another and they ended making love in one of the empty rooms at the hospital.

Seto and Joey talked about their feelings and Seto initiated the kiss and as he held Joey in his arms he said "when you're ready to take this to another level let me know, I won't force you into anything that you're not ready for." They fell asleep in each others arms and for the first time in years Joey felt really safe and loved. The next morning Mokuba knocked on his brother's door and opened it before Seto could stop him and he found Joey and his brother in bed together and Mokie smiled and went out and closed the door and said "it's about time."

It was about three months into their relationship and one night Joey asked Seto to make love to him. Seto then slowly started touching Joey in ways that stimulated him and as Joey became hard Seto stroked him till he had an orgasm and then he prepped Joey and as he entered Joey he waited till he was ready and then he made love to the one person that meant the world to him. As they both came together it was like nothing that either of them had ever experienced and as Seto eased out of Joey they both cried tears of joy and as they wrapped their arms around each other they fell asleep.

David was able to go home and the first thing he asked his mother to do, was to make her fried chicken, mashed potatoes, have corn on the cob and peach cobbler for dessert. As they had their dinner, Jack looked the table at the only reasons he was alive and he gave thanks to God for allowing him to have this beautiful family. David was finally able to go back to school and with his sister by his side they walked to school only to be stopped by Seto's limo and they got inside with their new friends. Joey told his friends about him and Seto and at first they were a little apprehensive about it but when they saw the love that Seto had for Joey, they all were happy for them.

David started dating a very pretty girl by the name of Grace Oliver and Danielle was going out with James Harper. Their parents weren't ready for their children to start dating but as they thought back, hell their own parents weren't ready for when Jack asked Linda out the first time. Linda had tears in her eyes as she told her husband "my babies are growing up and soon they'll be leaving the nest." Jack smiled at his wife but he was thinking the same thing.

It's been two years since Seto first asked Joey about his feelings and today he surprised Joey by asking him to marry him and Joey accepted. Seto gave Joey a beautiful ring and all of their friends were so happy for them. They were still in High School and they decided that they'd get married the month after Graduation. Roland was happy for Seto, because he has found his life mate and Joey was the best damn thing to happen to him. Mokuba was just happy to have another person around to talk to when Seto was busy at Kaiba Corp.

Joey couldn't believe how his life has changed and it was all due to the fact that he met a very nice but nosy girl by the name of Danielle Haggerity and how she finally got him to admit that his father was abusing him and for giving him the strength to finally leave that hellhole that he called home. Joey thought to himself "I guess that sometimes daydreams really do come true."

THE END…………….

A/N: I want to thank: dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
